In recent years, electronic devices are greatly miniaturized. Electronic devices are used in commercial, industrial, and infrastructural ways as personal computers, tablets, smartphones, gaming devices, electronic measurement devices, and the like.
The miniaturization of electronic devices is achieved because electronic components (chip parts) and printed circuit substrates used in the electronic devices are miniaturized and thinned.
Here, there is a case where an external pressure or vibration is applied to a printed circuit substrate to which electronic components are attached, and the printed circuit substrate is displaced. In that case, the pressure is applied to the electronic components mounted and fixed to the printed circuit substrate by soldering. Or, a stress is applied to the electronic components. The miniaturized electronic components are greatly affected by the external pressure and the stress, and thus, the electronic components are damaged, cracked, deformed, or twisted, and an irregular state is caused.
If the electronic components are in an irregular state, the electronic components are heated, and circuits are broken down, and in some cases, the heat causes smoke and fire and a user may be harmed. Furthermore, the electronic components may become inoperable. As examples of the electronic components, there are a ceramic condenser, resistance part, IC chip, and power transistor.